Issho Ni
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: We all thought the Hitachiin twins were getting more independent...we were wrong... I was stupid, thinking they would ask,I was confident I knew them best and I thought they were going to us..to Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai..or me...Of course they never did. Their parents explained everything...Hikaru and Kaoru left us their final message. "Thank you for everything" critize pls


**A/N:** This is my first story so please tell me what I did wrong. Now carry on and please enjoy!... not that tragedy is enjoyable but ehmmm...*nervous laugh* right...

**Disclaimer:** Personally I don't get why authors have to do this but since i respect rules very much (not really) I shall abide. I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

It was expected, how one half of a whole would kill himself if his other half left him. It was expected how one would never be complete without the other. We all thought that somehow if Hikaru died, Kaoru would follow. And if Kaoru died, Hikaru wouldn't be too far away. What we never expected were the Hitachiin twins, the epitome of brotherly love, two people who never left each other to turn on one another.

They were fine before, laughing with the host club as if nothing was wrong, acting like the normal, full of brotherly love Hitachiin brothers that everyone loved. But then it started. At first it was subtle Hikaru going to school without Kaoru or Kaoru eating without Hikaru. We took no notice of it… in fact we viewed it as a good thing, we thought that the Hitachiin twins were getting more and more independent but…we were all so very wrong.

* * *

"Why are you so distant now? Tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong. You're just being paranoid Hikaru."

* * *

I was with Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai when it happened. The doors to the Host club suddenly opened with a loud bang as if some force kicked it very hard. Said force turned out to be Hikaru walking in with a murderous expression on his face and eyes full of killer intent. I was about to go to him when a hand held me back. Tamaki-senpai looked at me and shook his head 'no'. I was about to argue when Kaoru walked in, then I smiled relieved, Kaoru would obviously calm Hikaru down because that's just how they are, then they would finish it with their brotherly love act hugging and holding each other, if they wouldn't then hell would freeze over. And you know what, I experienced many shocking things that day but the most shocking of it all was that… hell _did_ freeze over.

* * *

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

* * *

We were all very shocked when Kaoru walked past Hikaru as if he wasn't there. After that we had to close the club for the day because instead of sweet glances full of love the Hitachiin brothers were sending each other murderous glares and their voice were so cold it could have been ice. We resolved to let the brothers take care of it themselves, it looked far too personal for us to interfere…and that decision was, is, and always will be our biggest regret.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Yes. I…."

* * *

Days after that everything seemed almost normal, well as normal as things could be. With the Hitachiin twins going their own way and basically ignoring each other, it was very quiet. I mean no troublemakers, no pranks; basically life was peaceful and as quiet as everyone who had been pranked would wish it had been. And now we wish nothing else but to have that back. Hikaru started going to the library during lunch and Kaoru just slept. The atmosphere of the club was suffocating. With the brothers being quiet a heavy and tense atmosphere always surrounded the club. As if we're preparing for a battle and would never see each other again.

It's still early and no one is probably at the club yet, that is until I hear two voices arguing but I was still too far away to hear correctly.

"Why wouldn't _ just tell _ that you…!" Hikaru

"I told you! I would just _. _ will take care of _!" Kaoru

It seems that they are fighting…again. I'm near enough now… they're facing each other, red faced, as if they just ran a marathon. I guess verbally they have.

"Why are you so against it?!" I could see the frustration on Hikarus' face. Like they had this argument a thousand times and the same lines were spoken. He looks angry and just plain tired. As if fighting with Kaoru wore him out. And then after a tense, silent moment Kaoru answered.

The words were softly spoken but I heard them clearly. It was full of uncertainty and fear, and right then I realized that Kaoru is shaking. Whatever the thing he doesn't want to talk about is scary enough to make him shake in fear "I don't want to give them hope, I don't even want to hope"

"You'll be alright!" Hikaru shouted and then started shaking him.

And then I realized that I was also quivering. Whatever those two were talking about I didn't want to know about it. It fills me with dread as if something bad is going to happen. I didn't want to listen anymore so I stepped back… went to the library and decided to put the whole thing behind me, whatever Kaoru and Hikarus' problems were they were going to solve it themselves, not unless they ask for our help… I was stupid, thinking they would ask, I was confident I knew them best and I thought they were going to us.. to Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai…or me… How silly I was because of course… they never did.

* * *

"He backed out…."

"Don't worry Kaoru. We'll find another one!"

"It's too late…"

* * *

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. The atmosphere in the club is worst than ever. We actually lost half our clients because of the tense and heavy atmosphere. You would feel as if you're being strangled. Every time Hikaru looked at Kaoru his eyes would be determined, hopeful and overall it's as if he's praying for Kaoru. You would think that everything is fine seeing Hikarus' eyes but Kaorus' were the exact opposite. They were full of fear, uncertainty, and doubt and maybe a little bit of hope. Kaoru looked like a zombie so much that he got scolded for it. This was one of the worst fights I have ever witnessed. There wasn't many words just a tense heavy silence that's suffocating you.. I almost wished for a shouting match.

_Flashback_  
"What is your problem Kaoru?" asked a very exasperated Tamaki. "Nothing my lord" Kaoru tonelessly answered, which got Tamaki riled up more.

"You obviously have one! Why can't you tell us?" cried Tamaki. Looking closely he was near tears, perhaps seeing his 'son' being so distraught leaves Tamaki feeing useless and pathetic. Kaoru didn't reply…not after a minute or five, he just… stood there. Hikaru then came to his brothers' defense "Please my lord…." Perhaps it was the way Hikaru said it or the way he looked, but whatever it was, it made Tamaki recoil.

_End of flashback _

* * *

"I don't want to suffer Hikaru… please… help me.."

"I can't!"

"Please! I want _you _to do it!"

"…Alright but… we do it together…"

* * *

Three days after that the twins didn't show up at the club or at school for that matter. Tamaki-senpai started crying and sulking blaming himself for it. We told him it wasn't. That it was only natural that he ask since he's the president of the club and also a very worried friend, but he didn't listen. What made it worse was the letter we received that afternoon. It was an invitation. To a funeral. To Hikaru and Kaorus' funeral.

And now here we stand in front of their caskets. We got the whole story from their mom and dad. Turns out Kaoru has…had a heart problem. They found a donor but at the last minute he backed out…. Of course it was too late to find new one and so Kaoru not wanting anymore pain asked Hikaru to kill him… Hikaru, I'm sure, was uncertain at first but he didn't want his little brother to experience any more pain. So he resolved that he would kill Kaoru but in turn Kaoru has to kill him because he knew that he couldn't live knowing his brother died by his own hands… and so they died together. I guess that's always been the way they wanted to die… together.. Tamaki-senpai is staring blankly at the caskets as its being lowered to the ground… as if he just doesn't know what to feel anymore… neither of us does… Everything was explained in a letter. The Hitachiin twins told their parents that they loved them and that they are sorry and if possible that they please try to understand. The host club got their own message as well. Though very short, it consisted of nothing more than four thoughtful words.

"Thank you for everything"

* * *

A/N: Enjoyed it? I hope so. To those that did review and is willing to, thank you!


End file.
